KIRA aka deathnote II
by collier667
Summary: The story that starts ten years after light yagami's death. a new Kira is born.


DEATH NOTE II Book One 

Enemy

Prologue:

The year is 2021. More than 10 years have passed since the death of Light Yagami, known to the public as Kira. When Light died, he was taken to the Shinigami realm, where he was turned into a god of death and given a death note of his own. For three more years, he continued his killings in hopes of an ideal world. When the Shinigami king found out about it, he warned Light not to overuse the death note or it would be taken from him. Light went behind the king's back and continued the killings by manipulating the other Shinigami into writing names in their death notes. The king was told about this, and he took Light's note away from him. Light was then banished to the human world. Before he left, he swore he would find a death note and return as king of both the Shinigami and the human realm.

On earth, after the three years of continued murders, everything returned to how it was before Kira. Near became the new L, and Roger became the new Watari. Linder, Givanni, and Rester returned to the FBI. Aizawa became the new deputy-director of the NPA, and Mogi became the detective superintendent. Matsuda and Ide continued working for the NPA with very high ranks. All was going well for just about everyone.

Mello's death was painful to Linder. Near had not known it, but she was Mello's fiancée. After he died, she had never quite been the same. One night, after arriving home, Linder shot herself through the heart.

Chapter One 

Suicidal

"Kayo Niragana, age 36, arrested for the murder of 3 people. Sentenced to 5 years in prison." Matsuda finished reading the screen and looked up at Ide. "How did he get off so easily? Shouldn't he have been in for longer?"

"Well, not really. Now that the death sentence is only used on the very large criminals, the prisons are overcrowded. Plus there are lots more criminals taking advantage of what they believe is only Kira's downtime."

"So build a new prison!"

"I actually heard that he doesn't have to serve until they have room."

"That's ridiculous! He was depressed and drunk and he killed 3 freaking people!"

"Well, look at it this way. He is still high priority. He will be one of the next in line."

The door to the records room opened. "Good morning, gents! Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?"

Yamamoto looked as sloppy as usual.

"Why are you always so late?" asked Ide. "And don't tell me that you were getting ready, because I'll know right away that that's a lie."

"Oh, let me guess," Matsuda seemed to be in a lighter mood now. "Nagging wife? Car wreck? Deceased grandmother? What's your excuse this time?"

"Point taken, Matsuda-san."

"It better be, Yamamoto."

"I will try to think of new excuses."

Matsuda glared at him. Just then, Aizawa appeared on the screen.

"Right now, I have something else for you to think about," he said. "It's called your job."

Ide and Matsuda laughed. Yamamoto blushed and took his seat.

"What do you have for us today, Aizawa-san?"

"Well, there was a case I think that Matsuda and Ide would have much interest in."

Matsuda looked up at the screen.

"Halle Bullook, age 32, suicide. I'm sending pictures in an email right now."

"Now there's a familiar face," said Ide. He turned his screen so Matsuda could see it.

"Hey! That… that's the woman that worked with the SPK!"

"Linder"

Matsuda looked at her. She looked the same as he remembered. She had aged well.

"Have you told Near? I mean L?"

"Yes, that's why I'm in America right now. He wants my help to solve this case."

"What does he think he's going to solve? It's a suicide."

"Well, that's the thing. A piece of paper was found at the crime scene."

"Paper? You can't mean…"

"Yes. It is part of a death note."

-Five days later- 

Matsuda and Ide had finally arrived in New Jersey. They got in the car that had been waiting for them and rode to Linder's apartment building, where she had died.

"So, what are we supposed to find?" asked Ide.

"Well, I think you should've said 'what are we not supposed to find. If it really is the murder notebook, yes, we need to find it. But, we all hope that that's not the case."

"Well, it took you guys quite some time to get here."

Matsuda turned. "Aizawa! Sorry, our first flight was cancelled."


End file.
